It has been proposed by others to provide riblets on the surface of an aircraft or other aerodynamic structure or machine in order to reduce the drag force of an airflow across the surface. The proposed riblets are very small, constructed typically in the micron range. Due to their size, they require specialized and difficult manufacturing techniques. Some companies have proposed manufacturing films with a riblet surface which could be applied to the surfaces of an aircraft or wind turbine blade, for instance, to reduce drag. Perhaps due in part to the structural durability and the difficulty and expense of manufacturing the riblets either on an aerodynamic surface or on a film to be applied to an aerodynamic surface, riblets have not achieved any sustained commercial applications to date.